


Gimmick

by lumifuer



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Logan - Fandom, Marvel, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fiddling with tools wink wink, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: When you’re dating a brilliant engineer, sometimes you have to fight for his attention.





	Gimmick

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after a short break! I hope you'll enjoy!

You tiptoed into the living room, sighing heavily as you walked past your boyfriend, who was as per usual, too focused on fiddling with his new playthings to give you proper attention.

You were sent home from work earlier that day and so you were hoping for a nice evening in but cuddling under blankets and watching TV was apparently out of your reach. You fell in the armchair, watching Pierce at work. You had to admit, the way his fingers moved with a brilliant precision was amusing but your patience was wearing thin and you didn’t want to waste this special night. After an hour or so, you finally decided to take matters into your own hands.

You sneaked behind the sofa Donald was sitting on and without any warning you tightly wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing your cheek against his own. His stubble was scratching the delicate skin but you grew to like the sensation.

“Hey sweetheart,” he mumbled, putting down the screwdriver, “what are you doing?”

You didn’t see his expression but you could sense a note of sheer happiness in his voice. You were off to a great start.

“I figured we could do something more fun than this, maybe talk to ghosts or carve a pumpkin,” you shrugged. His hand was lazily wandering up and down your arm, intensifying the pleasure of him being so close, “It’s Halloween, and you’re still playing with this contraption.”

He snorted and turned his head to look at you.

“You’re saying… you want me to screw something else?”

“Oh very funny,” you rolled your eyes, ruffling his blond hair, “Careful, I might carve your head instead of a pumpkin.”

“Is that a threat?” he raised an eyebrow, grabbing your wrists to stop you from messing his hair even more.

“You tell–” you didn’t have the change to finish the sentence. With one swift move, he pulled you over the backrest. He laid down on the pillows so you could land safely on top of him.

You didn’t exactly plan this but at least his attention was now fully focused on you.

“Was that supposed to improve your situation, Don?” you teased, pinning his hands above his head.

He responded with a wide smirk and the spark in his eyes proved that his toys were long forgotten.

“Can’t complain, I’ve got a pretty nice view, darling,” he whispered in a low voice making your whole body tremble slightly.

“Um, remind me again, how do you get bloodstains off your clothes?”

He chuckled in response and you decided to finally give up the act. When your lips touched, you thought that your annual Halloween rituals could wait.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
